


Brother

by yuucafae



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Didn't know that was a tag but it fits, M/M, Mentions of Lemon, Mentions of Smut, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Step-siblings, Taeyong is rude, Yuta is.. Yuta, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuucafae/pseuds/yuucafae
Summary: In which Yuta tries to make Taeyong's life a living hell.





	1. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to a great start.

“Taeyong-ah, come downstairs, will you?" a female voice rang from inside of the living room, disrupting the male's alone-time.  
Grunting and yanking off his beats, he rolled back his chair, leaving his friends to fight on their own. “I'm playing league!", he yelled back, threading a hand through his newly-dyed, green hair.

“Pause the game, sweetie, there's something important to discuss.", he heard her voice boom. Heaving a sigh, he muttered, “How many times do i gotta tell her, that i can't pause the game". Throwing his headphones god knows where, he stomped off to the living room. “What's up?" he managed to press out as calm as possible. "Taeyong.. uhm, remember when your father pass-"

"Just spit it out, mom." he interrupted her, knitting his brows in irritation. His Mother would always sugarcoat things, especially, when the two were talking about Taeyong's father. She tried avoiding the topic but Taeyong didn't. He thought it's best if you just directly tackle the problem, as harsh as it sounds. It's how he was coping with it, at least. "Right ..." his mother sighed, lowering her gaze. "I-I, sweetie.. I found someone new," she said, almost meekly.

„Someone new", he repeated, almost in an accusing tone. „Yes.. I-" she looked at her son with an apologetic look, "He- He's very lovely, you two can play football together, just like old times and-", "Mom," Taeyong said, gaze softening, "You're not trying to just replace him, right?", he said, reaching out to hold his mother's hand. “I could never replace your father, Taeyong, you know that. It's just- that... I'm happy again. And I'm sure your father would have wanted that. I am finally happy again and I want you to be too. Maybe a new father-role will make things easier for you as well.." she said, trailing off towards the end. Taeyong eyed his mother for a few seconds before speaking up again. “ I don't know about me, but if he makes you happy, then who am I to hold you back?", Taeyong said, giving her a halfhearted, yet gentle smile. “Thank you Taeyong I-„ her voice cracked as she pulled her son into a tight hug, “I didn't think you'd accept it" her voice came out muffled in Taeyong's black hoodie.

And Taeyong kept the word; he accepted his mother's new Lover. He was even nice to the man – well, as nice as he could get, which, in comparison to the norm, was just decency. Either ways, he somewhat accepted the change. There was something that he did not except and accept, though, and that was –

“A Step-brother?!", he yelled, almost dropping his croissant. His mother nodded nervously "Yes, sweetie, didn't I tell you already? You're getting a younger step-brother.. I'm sure you'll do great together! You finally have another friend your age, isn't that nice?" She asked as she clutched the laundry closer but Taeyong scoffed. "I never agreed to be someone's fucking babysitter" he said and his mother winced "Sweetie, it'll be fine! Give him a chance, please?" she begged with big eyes and Taeyong because she knew she’d get away with anything since her son had a soft spot for her. 

Heaving a dramatic sigh, he nodded "Fine. When are they coming?" he asked and his mother pursed her lips "Oh uhm... They're coming for dinner tonight, so everyone gets to meet one another" she said and Taeyong closed his eyes to not possibly burst out in a tantrum, collecting himself, before giving his mother a bitter smile "How nice. I'll be in my room and Jaehyun will come by too" he said with clenched teeth and his mother hummed. "Please dress up nicely, too" she said but Taeyong ignored the last bit, walking back into the cave he liked to call his room.

It was later that day when Taeyong's mother had dressed up and put on an concerning amount of perfume, before setting the table "Taeyong!" she called and the male, yet again, tore his beats off in an annoyed huff "What?" he yelled back. No response. "What?!" he tried again, louder this time but his mother must be deaf. God, how he hated that.

He walked into the living room, where his mother stood "What did you call me for, I was in the middle of an important battle!" he spat and his mother turned to face him "Oh, I am in an important battle too! These earrings or the others?" she asked as she held up two pairs. To Taeyong, they both looked ridiculous. "You're kidding me," he muttered. "You called me for this?" he asked and his mother nodded. 

"Taeyong, I'm nervous, okay?" she admitted when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh, fuck it's them" his mother exclaimed, walking off. "Open the door please, darling, I need to get the drinks" she called and Taeyong had not once heard his mother curse. He snorted at that and walked up to the door. 

Looking into a mirror, he thought, he maybe should have dressed up at least a little. He was wearing an oversized, black hoodie that had his favorite metal-band gorily printed on the hoodie's chest and old, black sweatpants. His green hair was tousled and messy too. He shrugged it off, though and opened the door.

"Oh, it's you" he said in an almost disappointing tone. "It's nice to see you too, Tyong" Jaehyun laughed before walking in. "Did you expect someone else?" he asked and Taeyong nodded. "Yeah, let's go into my room, I'll tell you all about it" he said and that he did.  
The two sat on the ground with a bag of chips as they discussed the whole situation. 

"How do you feel about having a smaller brother suddenly?" Jaehyun asked around mouthfuls of food. Taeyong grunted and shoved some more chips down his throat. "I don't know. I don't want a brother, I've been perfectly fine on my own. Have you ever watched orphan? What if he turns out to be a killer, Jae?" Taeyong asked and Jaehyun snorted. "If he tries to, you finally get to use your weeb sword, that you bought at a convention." he said and Taeyong punched the other's shoulder.

"You're as much of a weeb as me, idiot" he barked back and Jaehyun laughed some more. "What if your brother is japanese?" Jaehyun then asked out of the blue and Taeyong made a face. "What do you mean 'what if'? It won't change the fact that I'll never call him my actual brother, I'll despise him either ways" he said as he slowly but surely stood up. Jaehyun mimicked the other's action.

"Don't you have a thing for Japanese boys?" he asked and Taeyong's eyes widened. "As if, shut up. I'm not that much of a weeb!" he scoffed but Jaehyun smiled smugly. "Right, what about your crush on Yuto? Or Momo?" he asked and Taeyong rolled his eyes. "I don't like them anymore and it's just a coincidence that the two are japanese" he said, avoiding the other's knowing eyes. "Sure, tell yourself that" the dimpled male hummed and as if cue, Taeyong's mother called the two. "The guests are here, Taeyong, love, please come downstairs!" she yelled and Taeyong sighed. 

"Oh, I didn't know you had two sons" a man exclaimed once Jaehyun and Taeyong entered the living room and Jaehyun smiled sheepishly as he waved his hands. "Ah, no, I'm just Taeyong's friend" he said, "It's nice to meet you, sir" he added as he bowed. Taeyong did the same. "The pleasure is mine. Yuta, why don't you introduce yourself too, son?" the man asked and that's when Taeyong first laid eyes on his soon-to-be-step-brother.

"Hello, I'm Nakamoto Yuta and I'm 19 years old" the small male said in a soft voice and Taeyong immediately decided he'd hate him because of just how unfair it was. Yuta was pretty, gorgeous even and that was so unfair, because Taeyong looked like a damn mess, while his step-brother wore a beautiful, white blouse that made him look angelic. His strawberry-blonde hair only added to it and the smaller had put on the tiniest bit of makeup. Yeah, Taeyong hated his step-brother. 

He looked like the perfect, obedient, sweet son. A son his mother surely would wish she had. He also looked like someone popular, that had a big amount of friends, someone everyone adored and Taeyong was the complete opposite; He didn't have many friends, save for the two or three people he sometimes hung out with. 

Taeyong wasn't what his mother wanted either. She'd never admit it of course, but Taeyong knew that his mother wanted for him to be a doctor or something impressive. Instead, Taeyong chose to do music; more specifically rap. He'd go to underground rap-battles in shady places and all in all Taeyong was like the anti-christ while Yuta was a fallen angel. 

Therefore, Taeyong had enough reasons to hate his younger brother.

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong" he muttered as he bowed as well and his mother then clapped her hands "Yongie, sweetie, why don't you show Yuta your room?" she said excitedly but Taeyong furrowed his brows. "Mom, don't call me that in front of other people." he hissed through clenched teeth but his mother laughed it off. 

With a sigh, he made a hand-gesture and soon Yuta was on his feet, following the other. "How old are you?" he asked but Taeyong simply ignored him. He, instead, talked to Jaehyun.

"We haven't played super smash bros in a while, we should do that again" he muttered and Jaehyun nodded. "Hey, I asked you a question" Yuta complained but Taeyong, again, brushed it off "I'll definitely beat you this time, I practised quite a bit" he said and Jaehyun anxiously glanced back at Yuta.

"Uh, yeah, I think he's talking to you" he supplied but Taeyong was stubborn "I'm quite good with Link or Sheik. I mostly use those two characters lately". he said firmer this time.

"Yongie, I asked how old you are" Yuta suddenly said, voice laced with mischievousness. Taeyong stopped in his tracks and whipped his head to face the smaller. "Don't you dare call me that" he spat and oh- off to a great start we go. Yuta smiled smugly.

"Why it fits you, doesn't it? I don't know your age but I assume you're younger than me, so as your hyungie, I get to call you nicknames" the Japanese male said with an evil glint. Taeyong laughed dryly. 

"Except I am older than you, so you," he poked the other's chest, "Will call me nothing but hyung. If you ever say Yongie again, i'll make sure to disfigure your pretty little face" he warned. 

Taeyong didn't mean to call the other pretty, although what he said wasn't wrong, it slipped. Either way, it rendered the smaller speechless and Taeyong continued talking to Jaehyun as if nothing happened. Jaehyun felt tense in the room.

Upon arriving in Taeyong's room, the eldest sat down onto the bed and Jaehyun followed suit. Yuta stood there, unsure of what to do. "Are you not gonna show your brother around?" he asked with narrowed eyes and Taeyong sighed. "First of all you're not my brother and second, the only thing you need to know is, where the exit is" he said smugly as he whipped out his controllers. Yuta scoffed and looked around in the room himself. 

"Mangas?" he muttered to himself as he looked through the concerningly big collection of volumes on the shelf. "Oh, what is that~?" he grinned as he pulled out a rather interesting one. Hentai. Of course. 

"Would you look at that, my brother likes Yaoi" he said and Taeyong snapped his head to look at the other. He jumped onto his feet and snatched the volume away "That is none of your business, keep your nasty little hands away from my stuff." he barked and Yuta bit back a snort.

Feigning innocence, the japanese male pouted "Why, I just want to get to know my soon-to-be-brother" he said but Taeyong was having none of it. He rolled his eyes. Before he could insult the other or tell him off, Jaehyun stood up "Taeyong, I'm going to uh, go home. I think you need a bit of time to deal with family issues..." he muttered but Taeyong frowned. "Jaehyun, you don't need to leave, Yuta will just go downstairs" he said and Yuta laughed "Oh will I really go though?" he asked mockingly and Taeyong turned to face him. "Yes, you will, go back down to your daddy, won't you?" he shot back.

"No, Taeyong, I'll just- I'll go home dude, really. See you on Monday" Jaehyun announced as he grabbed his stuff and left the room. Taeyong sighed "Are you proud? You scared off my best friend!" he said as he dragged a hand through his hair. "I didn't do anything, I was just curious, I have to deal with you from now on after all. Do you think I wanted to have an asshole of a brother?!" Yuta retorted and Taeyong tsked.

"You have to deal with me? Oh, please, you came into my house and stepped into my business" he shot back. "I tried to be nice, goddamnit, what's wrong with being curious?" Yuta responded and Taeyong plopped down onto the bed. 

"You looked through my fucking mangas, dude". "Whatever, you can look through mine" Yuta offered and Taeyong let out a mix of a wheeze and laugh "And what? Talk about Yaoi together? This is fucking weird" he said as he closed his eyes.

He felt the weight on the bed shift. Yuta sat down and honestly, Taeyong wanted to push the other off to not spread his angelic, gross germs. He didn't, though, because he was a civil, nice person. 

"There's nothing weird about it, if anything, we found something we have in common. It'd help us build our brother-bond" Yuta continued and Taeyong felt a headache growing. "You're fucking disgusting, I will not bond with you over Yaoi" he said, as he shoved Yuta a little. Alright, Taeyong wasn't as civil and nice.

"And get off my bed, go to your own" he spat. Yuta simply ignored the insult and his eyes lit up. "My own room? Where?" he asked excitedly and Taeyong groaned. "If I show you, will you leave me alone for the rest of my life?" he asked and Yuta nodded. 

He doubted the other would actually leave him alone for the rest of his life but the korean male just wanted to play games, jerk off to Sena from from «Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai», eat junk food and sleep for the rest of the day. It was Saturday and Saturday was his day, he'd rather not have it ruined by some obnoxious Japanese stranger. 

"There, your room. Now, if you'll excuse me, I’ll go rot in mine" Taeyong said as he led his soon-to-be-brother three doors down. "Did this room belong to someone previously?" he asked to Taeyong's disappointment. He hoped the other'd just let him be. "Yes, now leave me-", "Who?". Another sigh.

"Someone, now shut up" Taeyong said, fed up. "Do you have other siblings? Do you also treat them this awfully?" Yuta accused and Taeyong massaged his temples "Can you stop being so nosey? I have two sisters who don't live here anymore" he pressed and Yuta hummed.

"Explains the bunk-bed. I'll be the bottom" he said as he snorted and Taeyong almost laughed at the flat gay joke as well. Almost, because Taeyong remembered just how pissed he actually was and how he wanted to go back to his man-cave.

"Do as you want, just don't bother me" he said and walked off. "See you tomorrow, my beloved brother!" Yuta called, voice fakely high pitched as he waved his hand and Taeyong almost gagged.


	2. Chapter two

"Good morning, handsome." Taeyong’s mother greeted him the next day and Taeyong hummed groggily. He wouldn't be as bitter if he didn't come across Yuta this morning, who was taking his sweet, sweet time in their only bathroom. He had to empty his bladder as he had chugged down a whole bottle of coke the night before but Yuta refused to get out because he needed to take care of skin or something and he proceeded to explain it all to Taeyong but the elder stopped listening after "clogged pores" and "7-step cleansing routine". He threatened to piss in Yuta's bag but all the other said was "I am not into pissplay, sorry". Yuta was surely something out of this world, Taeyong thought.

He didn't think any human could turn absolutely anything into something kinky, but Yuta apparently could. He found it somehow amusing but he would never admit that.

Yuta luckily got out soon after Taeyong's complaint and the elder groaned in relief. What a great start into the day. He was glad that it was just him and his mother at the table. Yuta and his father hadn't moved in just yet, Taeyong's mother suggested they'd sleep over for once and see what it's like. Taeyong's mother and Yuta's father weren't married yet either, they were just putting their relationship to a test and it seemed the two worked together just fine, unlike their sons. 

Taeyong had asked his mom once, why they didn't just move in and save time and his mother had responded, that it it wasn't just for the two but also him and Yuta. She wanted to have a big, happy family again and introducing her son to his soon-to-be-brother could turn out to be difficult. Taeyong didn't understand what she had meant back then, but he definitely did now. 

"How's it going with Yuta? He is so sweet, I bet you two are friends already?" his mother asked as she set down the plate of pancakes. Taeyong digged in, the question rubbed him the wrong way. "Just great." he answered dryly and Taeyong's mother smiled brightly "I'm happy to hear that. I couldn't be happier, Taeyong. Thank you for putting up with it, love. I know it's difficult but I promise, having a real, big family again will better our lives." she said and Taeyong nodded dully as he continued chewing. 

"Good morning~" rang an airy voice and Taeyong already recognized just who it was. "Ah, Yuta, darling, sit down. You look fresh, your skin is glowing, did you sleep well?" she asked gleefully and Yuta hummed. "Oh, I slept like a baby. I had a dream even," he mused "My dear brother yongie and I were playing games in the dream and we all had such a great time as a family" he said, laying an arm around Taeyong's shoulder and the elder almost forcefully shoved the arm away but he didn't want to ruin his mother's mood.

"That's beautiful!" his mother gasped, clutching her heart, "If all goes well, you no longer have to dream about it! I'm sure your father will agree to move in as soon as possible, too" she said with the biggest grin she could muster and Taeyong internally sighed. He has never seen her as alive as these two days. After his father had passed away, she seemed so lost for a long time. He'd do anything to keep seeing her as happy, even if it meant for him to put up with this Japanese brat.

Yuta giggled and ate all while keeping his arm securely around Taeyong, which annoyed the elder. "Yuta, my beloved brother," he bit back a cringe, "don't you wanna take off your arm? As much as I like your warm hugs, you should eat with both of your hands, no?" he said with a fake smile and Yuta gave him an equally fake one. "You're so caring, yongie, why don't you feed me, though? Wouldn't that be fun?" he asked and Taeyong swore, the younger was some type of devil in disguise. "Why yes, my brother is so smart, isn't he?" he spat and Taeyong's mother squealed. "Tadashi, get the camera, look at our kids!" she said as she looked for Yuta's father.

It was later that day, when Taeyong's mother suggested for Taeyong to show Yuta around Town and before he could as much as find an excuse to not spend any more time with the annoyance in person, Yuta agreed enthusiastically. And so outside they were. Yuta had put on makeup and another beautiful blouse on, which was so unnecessary as it was sunday and they were simply walking around in the empty streets, while Taeyong walked out the way he had fallen asleep; In sweatpants and a band-t-shirt. 

"Why do you walk around like some church girl, there's literally no one out on Sundays." Taeyong grumbled and Yuta gave him a pointed look. "You never know, I might come across the love of my life any moment." Yuta argued and Taeyong snorted. "Right, as if any chick would be into someone more feminine than themselves." he muttered.

"Who said I'm straight?" Yuta asked and Taeyong furrowed his brows. "I don't care what you are, you're not gonna meet the love of your life anywhere here, trust me." he said, trying to suppress the interest that piqued at the other's statement. "Just because you haven't found your love of your life here, doesn't mean I won't." Yuta shot back which left Taeyong silent. The two walked around like this for a while, neither talking or initiating another conversation. Taeyong sat down onto a bench wordlessly and Yuta mirrored him. 

"I assume you pretend you don't hate me to the bone to make your mother happy?" Yuta asked after quite a bit of time while Taeyong toyed with his lighter. 

"Yeah. You eavesdropped this morning?" he shot back and Yuta nodded. "From what I've heard I think we're moving in sooner than planned, too, because your mother and my father think it's all working well" the Japanese male sighed.

"It'd be way easier to pretend I like you if you weren't so obnoxious." Taeyong said and leaned back into the bench and Yuta snorted "Oh, please, you love having me around." he said and Taeyong furrowed his brows.

"Are you some type of narcissist?" he asked and Yuta shook his head "I am confident. I also carry myself well and am always dressed up nicely, unlike you. A Makeover would give you a boost, Yongie, trust me." Yuta said, voice sickeningly sweet and Taeyong took a deep breath. 

"I told you not to call me Yongie, brat. And I don't need a fucking makeover, unlike you I'm hot any given way and if I wanted, I'd get laid the second I asked." Taeyong sneered and Yuta chuckled. "Really? Is that a challenge?" he asked with lidded eyes and Taeyong nodded before speaking, "If I win you'll stop calling me Yongie and you'll stay away from me whenever I ask you to." he said and Yuta agreed. 

"Fine and if I win, I get to annoy whenever I like and you can't tell me off. Also I'll get to call you whatever I want" he said cockily and Taeyong tsked. 

Standing up, he rolled his eyes and whipped out a cigarette. "You're ridiculous, I'm not letting you do that." the elder said, lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. "Backing out of a challenge? Are you too big of a chicken?" Yuta asked, standing up as well. Taeyong scoffed and turned around, forcefully grabbing the other's smaller hand and squeezing hard. "Over my dead body, Nakamoto, I'm in." he hissed and Yuta tried swallowing the loud wince that threatened to escape his lips. "It's a deal then".

♡

"What do you mean, deal?".

"Dude, I don't know he provoked me and now I'm in some type of deal with him" Taeyong muttered. It was evening and just a few hours ago, Taeyong had agreed to Yuta's bet. 

In hindsight, he didn't really think anything through. In hindsight, it also sounded extremely ridiculous but he didn't expect anything less from the hormone-ridden Japanese male. Taeyong was currently back to playing some online-games on which he had spend too much money and time on already. Jaehyun was playing as well and the two were discussing Taeyong's situation via Skype.

"Well? How are you gonna get laid? When was the last time you got laid, anyways?" Jaehyun asked and Taeyong hit an opponent in the game, killing him immediately at which he internally cheered.

"Uh.. a year ago? Yuki" he muttered, too focused on the game to form a whole sentence. Jaehyun laughed and died in the game but the dimpled male couldn't care less. "I told you, you have a thing for Japanese people" he said and Taeyong frowned. The new opponent was strong, almost too strong. 

"Fuck off, Jaehyun. I'll win this bet anyways, japanese or not" he said and tried using a combo. "Besides, once he and his father move in, he'll know no one at school, so for him to get laid fast is nearly impossible" Taeyong muttered, another combo, the enemy was almost dead. "Don't be so sure about that, he's very pretty." Jaehyun replied almost meekly and suddenly the enemy used some sick special move Taeyong had not once seen, killing his character in an instant. 

Taeyong scoffed loudly. "Did you just call my step-brother-demon-hybrid pretty?" he asked, voice thick with disbelief and Jaehyun's mic rustled. "Uh.. yeah. He's cute" Jaehyun said but his voice sounded hesitant. "What the fuck, dude?" Taeyong asked, restarting the battle.

"I mean, Taeyong, come on, anyone with eyes can see that he's attractive. The fact that you don't like him doesn't change his outer appearance." Jaehyun argued and Taeyong grunted. "I can't really see beyond his ugly personality, so I disagree but whatever." he said and Jaehyun exited the game.

"I- I gotta go, yong. See you tomorrow at school?" Jaehyun suddenly muttered and Taeyong furrowed his brows at that. Jaehyun usually never stopped in the middle of the game, that was so not like him. "Uh," Taeyong croaked out, taken aback, "Yeah. Yeah sure, dude, see you tomorrow" he responded and Jaehyun ended the skype-call. 

With a grumble, he stood up and shuffled downstairs, in need of some food as he had spend the last few 4 hours sitting on his chair only. "Taeyong" his mother exclaimed the second he set foot in the kitchen. 

"Oh, mom, what's up?" he asked, opening the fridge and fishing out a carton of milk. "You didn't say goodbye to Yuta and Tadashi" she said, mildly upset and Taeyong blinked at that. "Well, we're seeing them soon, so..." he reasoned as he looked for cereal. "Yes, but that was a bit rude." she said and Taeyong poured the milk into a bowl.

"Taeyong, please be nice to the two, I- you see, I need this. I need a family, you know how devastated I was when it all fell apart" she muttered and Taeyong sighed as he put in the cereal. "I'll try my best, okay? When are they moving in anyways?" he asked and his mother hummed.

"Next week. I know it's a bit early but I'm sure it'll work out" she said. Taeyong would rather Yuta would never move in, of course, but he had no choice but to accept. "Next week. Got it. Don't worry" he said, walking up to his mother to press a firm kiss against her forehead. "Thank you, Taeyong, I can't thank you enough".


	3. Chapter three

Unfortunately for Taeyong, "next week" came by fast. The week went by like any other; He hung out with Jaehyun and Johnny a lot, barely paid attention in class and flirted with a concerning amount of people (Despite the little amount of friends he had, quite an amount of people actually liked him, but he chose to just be friends with few. Johnny once called him a lonewolf). 

Getting laid will be a piece of cake, is what he thought. That said, it was Saturday and usually all Taeyong would do on Saturday is he'd lay in his bed, jerk off to Sena (an anime character), eat unhealthy food and talk to Jaehyun or play games. 

It's always been like this but with his new Japanese step-brother and father, things were, of course, different. He tried to ignore the two (especially his annoying soon-to-be-brother) by doing just as he would. Laying down onto his messy bed after lunch, he whipped out his favorite manga and opened his favorite page he had bookmarked._ Sena. Oh, Sena _. "If only you were real" he muttered as his hand made it's way down his chest and beneath his boxers. 

A snort interrupted his little session all of the sudden. "An anime-character? Really? You're pathetic." Yuta said with his head poking in through the door and Taeyong groaned. "Fuck off, Yuta, you're annoying." he said, retreating his hand and rubbing his temples.

Yuta didn't listen (how could he) and instead made his way to the other, sitting down at the end of the bed. "At least rub off to real people." he suggested but Taeyong shoved him with his foot. "Will you ever leave me alone?" Taeyong asked but the smaller giggled. 

"No. Anyways, I didn't come here to help you get off." he said and Taeyong cringed at the image of that, "I came here to talk about the bet. It's starting this Monday, right?" he asked and Taeyong sighed. "Yes it is" he mumbled before closing his manga and throwing it god knows where. 

"Will you introduce me to some of your friends, then? Gay friends in particular?" he asked, sitting down onto the bed again. "Ew, no, you're not going to fuck anyone I know." Taeyong exclaimed with a disgusted expression. "Oh, but beloved brother, I won't! They'll fuck me instead, you see, I'm a bottom." Yuta mused and Taeyong felt like barfing. "That's it, get out" Taeyong said, standing up and holding Yuta's wrist tightly.

"Aw, I just wanted to talk, though." Yuta protested with a pout. "I said, get up, asshole." Taeyong snarled and Yuta let out a soft noise at that. "Oh, degradation? I love that" Yuta said, faking a moan and Taeyong felt his face heat up. "You're disgusting" he muttered before shoving Yuta out of his room and closing, as well as locking the door. 

"Keep calling me names, hyungie, it makes me wet~" Yuta faked another moan before laughing an ugly laugh and Taeyong grunted in annoyance. He couldn't understand how someone could be this incredibly kinky, really, it was a phenomenon. Putting in headphones, he put on some loud metal-music before going to back his little session. 

  
♡

"Good morning class" came a deep voice and Taeyong rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Monday. It was Monday, the day Taeyong and most people on earth absolutely despised. Most, with an exception to Yuta. Yuta, it seemed, was an exception to everything and Taeyong began actually thinking that the japanese male wasn't human but, in fact, legitimately, some demon-hybrid. Maybe an incubus. Yeah, Incubus fit the other well, Taeyong decided in his head.

Speaking of the devil (Ha, get it?) Yuta entered the class room, a tad later and all eyes were on him. "We have a new student. Please, introduce yourself." Mr Yun, Taeyong's least favorite teacher, said.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Nakamoto Yuta, I'm 19 and I'm from Japan. My korean isn't the best, so please be patient with me." he said and Taeyong internally scoffed. Yuta's korean was perfect, the smaller knew words like "pissplay" and "degradation" afterall.

He was surely playing the lost, foreign, innocent boy, just to get some more attention. Taeyong eyed the other with squinted eyes; Yuta was wearing some stupid blouse with chique pantaloons and an ungodly amount of jewellery and perfume as well as makeup again. 

He was really trying hard to come off as angelic and naive, huh? "That was a perfect introduction, Nakamoto, please take a seat next to Youngho." Mr Yun said with a soft smile and Taeyong was baffled at that, Mr Yun was never one to praise his students, oh, but of course he would praise Yuta, that mischievous little twink. "Yes, sir." Yuta said, walking past Taeyong's desk (with a greasy, little wink) to then sit down next to his step brother's friend, Youngho, or as most called him, Johnny. "Now, class, let's begin with the lesson" came Mr Yun's voice and Taeyong sighed. 

Half an hour in, he heard giggles in the back. At first Taeyong ignored it and simply kept on writing lyrics for another rap of his, instead of listening to whatever the teacher had to say. The giggles soon turned into stifled laughter and he couldn't concentrate on his lyrics. What rhymed with heavenly flow? One hell of a show? Taeyong grunted in irritation. He recognized the voices, how could he not? It was Johnny and Taeyong's incubus-brother, Yuta.

Turning around to face the two, he threw Johnny a nasty look. "Could you tone it down a bit?" he asked and Johnny, happy-go-lucky Johnny, was oblivious to Taeyong's mild anger. "Ah, of course, Tyong, don't worry!" he said with a grin but Yuta picked up on their conversation as well. "Aw, did hyung want to sit next to me instead?" he asked, batting his eyelashes and Taeyong internally growled.

"Oh, no, Taeyong is a lonewolf, yuu, don't worry" Johnny interrupted and Yuta let out an ugly snort. "Not only is Yongie into Yaoi, he also is a furry?" Yuta asked, laughing and Taeyong glared at the smaller so hard, if looks could kill, Yuta would be six foot deep now. Before Johnny could add to Taeyong's humiliation, the bell rang, interrupting the three.

"Alright, students, don't forget to do your homework, see you tomorrow!" Mr Yun called and a the horde of people hurriedly packed their things and took off. Taeyong did so, too and Yuta attempted to as well, but Taeyong quickly held the smaller back by the wrist. "You're not going anywhere, brat" he hissed. 

"Ow, ow, hyung stop! I'm into painplay but I'd rather we do it in a candle-lit room with romantic background music!" Yuta exclaimed as Taeyong dragged his step-brother into an empty classroom. 

"Shut the fuck up, Yuta!" he whisper-yelled. "Stop bringing up your kinks any given opportunity and don't you dare humiliate me like this ever again, got it?!" Taeyong growled as he tugged at the other's wrist indifferently.

"A-Ah! Hyung! Angelfood!" the smaller winced and Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Angelfood? What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked and Yuta's painful expression morphed into a smug one. "That's my safeword." he said with a wink and Taeyong shoved the other away and let go of his wrists.

"You are absolutely impossible" he muttered as he rubbed his face in disbelief. "Ah, you can't take a joke, hyung, who pissed into your cereal this morning?" Yuta hummed as he walked up to the other and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders with a shit-eating grin. "Don't touch me! You did, Yuta, with your stupid joke. Don't ever talk about me like that again! I am not a furry!" Taeyong exclaimed as he pried Yuta's hands away and the smaller ducked his head. "Oh, well, you won't like the groupchat, then" he mumbled as he pretended to be sorry. "What groupchat?" Taeyong asked before taking his phone from out of his pocket only to discover a bunch of messages. 'Unknown number added you to the groupchat «The wereyong agenda»' it read in big, bold letters. 'Unknown number added «Johnny Suh»'.

Blinking at that, Taeyong opened to chat in which a video had been sent with a message saying 'This is yongieee~'. Upon clicking on the video, a vine of a young man popped up. "On all levels except physical, I am a wolf. Woof!" the man said and Taeyong heard Yuta laugh at that.

"Stop laughing and delete this stupid chat!" he demanded but Yuta kept laughing wholeheartedly all while clutching his stomach. "No way, this is too funny!" Yuta replied and Taeyong felt his blood boil. _ 'You stupid, little, fucking brat, you hormone-ridden demon-hybrid!' _he cursed in his head as he watched Yuta laugh even more. He wanted to punch the other or insult him as much as Yuta had. Instead, Taeyong took a deep breath, composed himself and let it go, because coming back home to his mother with a bruised step-brother, he pretended to love dearly, was a bad image.

"Once I win this ridiculous bet, you'll learn to shut your fucking mouth, Nakamoto." he threatened and Yuta giggled. "Right, as if you'll win" he shot back but Taeyong had expected something like that. 

"Let's make it a bit harder for the both of us, how about it? This bet ends on the last day of the second semester, this way we have a time-limit" Taeyong suggested and Yuta blinked for a second, baffled at what Taeyong had said, before nodding dully. "Fine by me. Six months? That'll be a piece of cake" he bragged and Taeyong let out something between a scoff and a laugh. "We'll see about that". 

  
♡

"You have a time-limit now?" Jaehyun asked in between mouthfuls of food. It was lunch-time, Taeyong's favorite time of the day. Not just because he didn't need to pretend to listen to some teacher babbling for hours, but also because Yuta seemed to be nowhere nearby. He probably found some friends which kind of concerned but also relieved the elder. 

He was concerned because that might have meant that Yuta was sociable and easy to fall for which would make the bet much easier for him. On the other hand, Taeyong was glad Yuta was gone. 

"Yes, a time-limit" he responded dryly as he played with his fries. "You're making it worse for yourself, Tyong." Jaehyun said before reaching out for his coke and gulping it all down. "No, I'm making it hard for Yuta." Taeyong responded, voice firm but Jaehyun shook his head. 

"I feel like he'll win this, no offence. Have you seen him and the way he interacts? He's oozing confidence and confidence is hot." he said. "Jaehyun, stop complimenting my incubus-brother!" Taeyong barked and, almost as if on cue, Johnny appeared with Yuta clinging onto his arm. "Someone called~?" Yuta hummed and Taeyong closed his eyes for a second in frustration. "No, no one called, fuck off" he snarled but Yuta completely ignored him.

"Ah, hello, Jaehyunnie, fancy seeing you here~" he hummed and Taeyong watched Jaehyun's face grow red all of the sudden. "Yuta, hey!" he said with a grin that had his dimples show. "I didn't see in you class today, where were you?" Yuta pouted before sitting right next to the taller and Jaehyun stuttered softly.

"I-I'm the student council president, I have other tasks to take care of" he said and Yuta whistled before wrapping an arm around Jaehyun's neck. "A president? That's kinda hot. Have you ever done it in your little office, Jaehyunnie?" he murmured but Taeyong had enough.

"That's it, Yuta, quit this bullshit" he growled standing up abruptly to maybe somehow intimidate the smaller and Yuta simply giggled. "Fine, I'm sorry, Jaehyun, my brother is a bit overprotective." he mused and Taeyong was very close to just gauging Yuta's eyes out. "Talk to you later, mister president" the Japanese male said with a wink and Jaehyun speechlessly watched Yuta walk off to get a tray of food, too. 

"He's going to definitely win." Jaehyun muttered as Johnny sat down next to Taeyong. "Win what?" Johnny asked and Jaehyun blinked as if waking up from a daze. "Oh, uh, a bet Taeyong and Yuta made. Whoever gets laid first wins" he explained and Johnny hummed. "Oh, yeah, Yuta's going to absolutely win." he agreed and Taeyong put his head in his hands as he felt another headache coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lmk what you think so far? ♡  
Also, follow me on Twitter (@yuucafae).


	4. Chapter four

"Kids, how was it today?" Taeyong's mother asked the second the two set foot in the house. "Great, mom, don't worry." the elder responded monotonically and Yuta excitedly grinned. "Hyungie took good care of me, mrs Lee!" he said and Taeyong's mother gasped and looked as though she was mere seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Yongie, I am so proud of you, you're such a good, big brother!" she said and Taeyong grumbled, before taking off his shoes and black coat. "Oh, he is! He showed me around and he let me meet many people. I am so happy to have him as my brother!" Yuta singsang and the elder internally gagged. He was also somewhat thankful that Yuta played along, though, he didn't want to disappoint his mother.

"God, you two are perfect for one another!" Taeyong's mother exclaimed and Taeyong was about to respond when suddenly the buzzing of his phone interrupted him. Pulling the device out of his pocket swiftly to opened the message, only to find out that Yuta and Johnny had been spamming in the wereyong-groupchat for the past few hours. Internally sighing, he turned to his mother. "Why, yes, we are! Yuta-ie and I are great!" he said with a purse smile as he grabbed Yuta's arm harshly, before turning to the smaller. 

"Why don't you and I go to my room and have some fun?" he asked as he glared through the fake smile he had put on. "Of course, my sweet, big brother~" Yuta responded with an equally fake smile before the two walked up to Taeyong's humid room. Dragging Yuta in, Taeyong closed the door shortly after. 

"Give me your phone." he growled but Yuta shook his head. Of course he wouldn't give out his phone just like that, he was Satan's offspring after all. Taeyong didn't think was the obedient type anyways. "Yuta, give me your damn phone." he warned but Yuta simply grinned. 

"Have you ever heard of brats, hyungie? Oh, wait, of course you haven't because you barely get laid. Well, let me teach you something." Yuta hummed as he held his hands behind his back almost innocently.

"Brats, although considered the submissive ones in BDSM - which stands for Bondage Discipline Sadism and Masochism - don't really act pliant or obedient. They like to make the dominant one angry and get punished, they like to break rules and provoke." Yuta explained and Taeyong tsked. 

"Thanks for the Sex-Ed but that's not what I dragged you in here for. Give me your phone, Yuta." he said, voice firm as he inched closer on the smaller. "Brats don't obey" Yuta huffed, clutching his device close as he backed off. "You're not a brat, you're a spawn of hell." the elder hissed and Yuta gulped as Taeyong had cornered him. 

"Give me your phone before I get angry." he said in a low voice but Yuta simply put on a small smile. "Sorry, I don't speak canine. Woof?" he responded with a laugh and that was the last straw for Taeyong. Launching forward with a low guttural noise (almost like a ... wolf), he grabbed Yuta's arms harshly, pinning the smaller face-forward to the wall as his free hand roamed his step-brother's body. 

Yuta let out a small noise that sounded like a wince and a whine as he tried to break free. "I'm into CNC, hyungie, but right now is not the time." Yuta commented and Taeyong grunted in annoyance, it seemed Yuta would never shut his mouth, even with Taeyong clearly having the upper hand. "Yuta, one more word and I'll stuff your fucking face." he said as he still looked for the phone. "Again, now is not the time, hyungie, but you can throatfuck me any other day." Yuta giggled and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"Where is it?!" he asked, unable to find the device. "Can't find it? Lower." Yuta said and Taeyong felt his throat constrict. "You put it in your-", "Yep!" the smaller interrupted with a mischievous smile. Letting the Japanese male go with huff, Taeyong scrunched his face in disgust. "I'm not fishing your phone out of your fucking boxers." he exclaimed and Yuta chuckled. "Oh, but hyungie, it's not boxers, it's panties" he hummed as he blinked innocently. 

"You're fucking gross" Taeyong muttered and Yuta laughed out loud. "Will you let me out of your sex-dungeon now? I have things to do. Jaehyunnie, for one!" Yuta said as he skipped towards the door. "You're not going to sleep with my best friend, you demon!" Taeyong said with furrowed brows.

"We never set rules, did we, hyungie? I can do it with whoever I want and it seems mister school president likes me~" he said with another smug smile. "Let me out, hyungie".

"Not before you promise me you won't touch any of my friends." Taeyong spat but Yuta shook his head. "No can do, Jaehyunnie is hot, I don't think I can resist him. Let me out, I know you'd rather I get out as fast as possible anyways." he shot back and Taeyong kept silent for a minute or so, staring the other down. "Let me out, yongie. Or do you want me to keep you company as you get off to Kashiwazaki Sena?" he asked and Taeyong felt defeated. 

Yuta was a minx, a powerful minx and although he might have lost this fight, he'll surely get his revenge and make the other would feel as powerless one day, too. He just had to figure out the other's weaknesses. Scoffing, he unlocked and opened a door. Yuta let out a sinister laugh before exiting, leaving a frustrated Taeyong behind, all by himself. He had to somehow pay the other back and while winning the bet would be good enough, Taeyong wanted to embarrass Yuta as much as he had embarrassed Taeyong.

He had to think things through. Laying down on his bed with a huff, he whipped out his phone. 'Unknown sent a message in the groupchat «the wereyong agenda». Tap to open it read and Taeyong did open said message. 

'It's full moon soon, Johnny, watch out for wereyong!!!!' Yuta had typed in and Taeyong sighed. Throwing his phone god knows where, he shut his eyes. He definitely had to pay the other back. 

♡

It was the next day, early in the morning when Taeyong experienced another headache due to the very same incubus-brother. Yuta was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day while the elder stood outside with a full bladder and an angry expression. "Yuta, get out!" he said as he knocked aggressively. "Aw, does hyungie have a morning wood?" the smaller shot back, voice muffled and Taeyong huffed. 

"No, I need to piss, get the fuck out!" he called but Yuta didn't respond anymore. "Yuta!" he tried again, knocking some more. "Hyungie, you don't want our parents to wake up and realize that we actually hate each other, do you?" Yuta warned and his voice sounded as if he was right next to the door. "You don't want your mother to be disappointed, do you?" he added and Taeyong stood there, speechless.

"You don't, so shut the fuck up while I cleanse, exfoliate, tone, moisturize and prime my fucking face." he hissed and for the first time since the two had started their endless bickering, Yuta's threat sounded genuine. There was no giggle or joke, Yuta meant it and all Taeyong could do was obey (which very much hurt the elder's pride). Yuta indeed was a spawn of hell, Taeyong confirmed that in his head as he slouched back to his room.

"Mr Lee, you're late to class" Mr Yun exclaimed the second Taeyong as much as set foot in the room. "How come your step-brother is on time, hm? You should really take Nakamoto Yuta as an example, he even did all of his homework. What is your excuse?" the teacher asked and Taeyong glared at the latter. 

'Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Yun but Yuta spent an hour in the fucking bathroom this morning which meant, I couldn't get ready on time' he internally replied. Shrugging off the thought as he didn't want to seem like an asshole, he instead muttered a small "Slept in, sorry". 

Mr Yun was obviously disappointed and told Taeyong to stay after class. Sitting down with a huff, he pulled out his notebook and began writing a song. He was frustrated so he opted for writing some diss track. At first his wristers block was seemingly gone and his incubus-brother was forgotten when his flow took over. The text was decent and some lines were even like hefty punches in the face.

Taeyong was proud but the euphoria didn't last long when he heard the ever so annoying voice of what haunts him in his sleep; Yuta. Yuta was openly flirting with Dong Sicheng, a rather quiet and serious kid that always sat in the back. Taeyong wondered why Yuta had gone for him rather than Jaehyun, who'd do anything for Yuta it seemed, but he wasn't complaining. 

Putting the notebook with his lyrics away, he figured, he did need some plan to get laid, Yuta was obviously already at it (and although Taeyong would never admit it, he was definitely ahead of him). Taeyong looked around the classroom, eyeing each student. Kim Jungwoo, a big flirt. Maybe he could get his hands on him, the two had talked at least twice already - alright, maybe not Kim Jungwoo, that'd be weird.

Moon Taeil? He was quiet, sweet and shy, he'd surely say yes, right? Then again the small male gave off "Sex-after-marriage" type of vibes and Taeyong would rather not marry just to win a bet against his brother. Chittaphon Leechaiarnpornkul aka Ten? Ten was ... special.

He was as openly flirty, sassy and kinky as his brother so he'd definitely not decline. Besides, rumors say, Ten once had a crush on Taeyong, so that was a plus. Nodding to himself, Taeyong finally chose his ... pray? victim? He didn't know how to put it so he, yet again, shrugged the thought off.

"Alright, students, that's it for today, don't forget about the essay! See you tomorrow." Mr Yun called and the classroom broke out in chitchats and laughter as people packed their things and walked off. Taeyong watched Yuta tail after Sicheng like some lost puppy and he snickered to himself. _ 'Have fun getting that one to sleep with you, he's basically allergic to touch. _' he thought. 

Finally, Taeyong felt as though he was on eye-level with Yuta. Now onto his own mission; Seducing Ten. Alright, the mission sounded odd. Captivating Ten? No, that's worse. Getting Ten to sleep with him to beat his brother in a ridiculous bet? That title is too long. Seducing Ten it is. Onto the mission!

Alright so, the mission proved itself far harder than Taeyong had anticipated. He tried to somehow reach the small Thai boy all day but either his annoying brother or some other student would cockblock him all of the sudden. It was already late when Taeyong decided he'd try the day after. Walking home with Johnny and Jaehyun, he took a deep breath. The three were alone for once and Taeyong tried to embrace the moment as long as it lasted, before his incubus-brother would ruin it all.

"Where's Yuta?" Jaehyun suddenly asked- and oh, right, nevermind, it was always about the smaller, whether he was there or not didn't matter. Taeyong sighed. _ 'Embrace the moment my ass' _ he thought. "I don't know, why?" he replied and Jaehyun simply shrugged. 

"Thought he's with you most of the time" he murmured. "Luckily, Yuta found another more interesting person to pester, so no, he's not with me now, which is good and I hope it stays that way." Taeyong said and Jaehyun perked up at that. "A new ... person?" he asked with a face that resembled that of a kicked puppy and Taeyong came to a halt. "Yeah, why? Why do you care?" he asked and Jaehyun bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm just- I'm curious, it's nothing." he said and Johnny decided to join the conversation. "You should enter our groupchat, Yuta's in there too." he suggested and Jaehyun's face lit up at that. What was wrong with the guy? "What's the groupchat called?" he asked and Johnny snickered. "The wereyong-agenda" he replied and Taeyong let out a long groan at that. "Add me!" Jaehyun said with a dimpled grin and soon enough, it was the four of them in said groupchat. 

"I'm home!" Taeyong yelled once he got - well - home, duh. Taking off his coat and dragging a hand through his green hair, he contemplated whether he should go white. Or black? black was very normal, though, so he opted for white. He went into the kitchen to grab some food, more specifically, cereal. 

Grabbing the milk-carton and a bowl, he poured it in when suddenly- "You pour in the milk first before you pour in the cereal? What are you? subhuman?" came a voice and Taeyong sighed softly before turning to Yuta who was- oh. Yuta wasn't wearing his stupid blouse and inhumanely tight jeans for once. Instead he was in a big hoodie and shorts that barely covered his thighs. No makeup, too and his hair was messy. That was new.

"What are you doing here, you pest?" Taeyong replied and Yuta tilted his head. "I live here." he said and Taeyong rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock. I meant, why are you following me?" he asked, eyes squinted but Yuta scoffed. "I am not following you, Watson." he replied, less bite than Taeyong had put in for some reason. 

"I was going to lay down on the couch in the living room and read." he said and Taeyong hummed. "What's the twist? Is it some hardcore hentai manga?" he mocked but Yuta kept silent, holding up the book only to reveal a simple, wholesome love story. "We can talk about hardcore hentai another day, hyungie~" Yuta hummed, faking a smile as he walked off and Taeyong grimaced at that. Something was off about Yuta. 

Taeyong left the bowl of milk and walked into the living room to talk to the other. "Where were you after class ended?" he asked and Yuta looked up from the book. "Sicheng" he replied with a smug grin which had Taeyong gulp. "You two.. didn't-", "Fuck? No" Yuta interrupted Taeyong and the elder sighed in relief. Putting the book away, Yuta sat up to look at Taeyong properly. 

"This may be a bet, but I want for it to be genuine" he said and Taeyong let out a brief laugh. "A genuine, fake fuck? Lovely. You're kind of a hypocrite. But I must say, I didn't expect that from you, you act like you'd let anyone use you" Taeyong replied and Yuta's neutral expression morphed into a mad one. "Are you calling me whore?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Upon realizing what he had said, Taeyong tried to explain himself, "What, no I-", "Kids, I'm home." Tadashi called, interrupting him and Yuta stood up, dark smirk on his face as he walked up to Taeyong, faces mere centimeters apart.

"I'll win this bet." he said with seemingly new-found hate towards the elder and Taeyong felt a shiver run down his spine as Yuta walked past him, his face morphing back into a cheerful one. "Welcome home, father~" he yelled and Taeyong stood there, frozen. 

Taeyong felt somewhat bad for the rest of the day, thinking he had seriously insulted and offended Yuta. Sure, he was rude to the smaller but Yuta was incredibly annoying, so he had it coming, but calling him a whore was out of proportion. Taeyong laid in his bed, like he would any other day, playing some game again, he had spent too much time on, like he would any other day when suddenly a knock interrupted him, killing his character and Taeyong grunted. 

Standing up, he walked up to the door, unlocked and opened it only to reveal a disheveled Yuta. "Missed me?" Yuta asked and Taeyong, without a response, simply closed the door again. "Hyuuuung~" the Japanese male called but the elder simply climbed back into his bed. "Hyung, your insult was very hurtful." Yuta added and Taeyong's movement came to a halt. 

"Come in" he muttered and Yuta opened the door and skipped in with a grin. "If it was all that hurtful, why are you smiling like an idiot?" he asked and Yuta sat down on the bed (to which Taeyong felt the need to kick him off). "Because you're going to make it up to me~" he said and Taeyong raised an eyebrow. 

"Am I?" he barked back but Yuta nodded confidentally. "Or else mommy's going to find out what you called me earlier, which is something a nice, big brother would never do." Yuta hummed. Grabbing Yuta by the collar of the hoodie, Taeyong pulled him close, face barely apart as he muttered through clenched teeth. "You little shit, you're blackmailing me." he hissed before pushing Yuta onto the bed but the smaller giggled. 

"You're blackmailing me, insulting me and humiliating me and I'm having none of it." Taeyong whisper-yelled and Yuta's lips curled into a smirk. "Make me stop, hyung." he challenged and Taeyong was tempted, he was tempted to shut the other up, regardless of which way. "What is your goal with this, huh?! All of this? You're not doing it so you can win and I can let you pester me, because you're going to pester me any given way." he barked and Yuta hummed. "Oopsie, you got me~" he singsang with a giggle and Taeyong furrowed his brows. 

"If I were to tell you, it'd be less fun." Yuta pouted as he gently pried off Taeyong's hands, pushing the other off of him. "You'll figure it out, Yongie!" he added before standing up, skipping away and blowing the elder a kiss who sat there, fuming.


	5. Chapter five.

"You mean he only made the bet to somehow just provoke you more rather than wanting to actually win?" Jaehyun asked, voice muffled. Skype. Taeyong and Jaehyun were talking via Skype again while the two played some incredibly gory game, as they usually would. Taeyong had significantly leveled up that day and he couldn't feel more accomplished."That's right. He's only doing all of that to make my life a living hell." Taeyong responded as he hit the opponent with a strong combo. His character walked onto another map in which the enemies were even harder to kill but Taeyong was confident in both the game as well as the discovery he had made. "Why would he do that, though? There's no reason for him to annoy you, he's not getting anything out of it." Jaehyun asked as he struggled to survive in contrary to Taeyong who was absolutely slaying it. "I don't know that yet." he responded with a huff, "but no matter what it is, I’ll have to play along his stupid little bet because he's threatening to tell my mother that the dream family she had always wished for is completely fake and I won't allow him to hurt my mother." he said, typing in a combo that killed the enemies, leveling his character up immediately. 

"Damn, Tyong, you're almost better than me at this point." Jaehyun said with a chuckle and the elder wheezed. "Please, I am already am." he bluffed and the two laughed again. Soon enough it died off and Jaehyun sighed. "What's your plan?" he asked and Taeyong hummed, deep in thought. Leaning back into his chair he closed his eyes for a bit, sitting just like that for a whole minute in silence, before he came to a conclusion. "Jaehyun" he suddenly called and the dimpled male hummed at the other end of the skype-call. 

"You're going to fuck my step-brother".

Silence. 

"Can you- can you say that again, please, Taeyong?" came Jaehyun's voice, cracking as he couldn't believe his ears. Sighing, Taeyong opened his eyes. "I said, you're going to fuck my step-brother" he repeated, a bit firmer this time. More silence. Taeyong was about to explain it all to the other but was cut off by the sound of the Skype-call ending abruptly. _'I'll take that as a no'_ he thought and shrugged it off, as he went back to the game, by himself, this time. About 15 minutes passed when suddenly, a knock interrupted an intense battle with a strong opponent Taeyong had waited to fight with for a while. How come everyone always interrupted him in the most important times? "Come in." he called without looking or moving whatsoever. "Tyong" came Jaehyun's voice all of the sudden.

"What the fuck." he added and Taeyong landed a critical hit, ending the game and, for once, not failing despite the interruption. Sighing in relief as he finally paused the game to face his friend, he took off his beats. "Oh, you came by, huh." he muttered as he eyed Jaehyun who was blushing furiously. "Explain." he simply shot back and Taeyong snickered. "Sit down". 

Narrowing his eyes, Jaehyun eventually did flop down onto the bed nearby and Taeyong moved his chair to look Jaehyun into the eyes. "Here's the plan" he murmured. "I'm letting Yuta win" Taeyong began, "His goal is to just annoy me, right?" he asked and Jaehyun nodded. "While I don't know why that is, what I do know is that the bet is just a tool to, again, annoy me. If I take that away from him by ending it early and letting him win - It wouldn't matter if I would have won anyways - I take away his tool and he can't no longer pester me as much.” 

Taeyong paused before speaking again. “Now, you might think, he still can blackmail me, because I had insulted him, but he can't, it's just an empty threat, because he is in the same boat as me. He's not going to tell my mother and ruin the family, because he doesn't want to ruin it for his father either." Taeyong explained and Jaehyun hummed.

"Or you can just win the bet and take his tool away this way." he said but Taeyong shook his head. "I won't stoop this low, besides, Ten is avoiding me like the pest for some reason and I'm sure Johnny likes him and I don't want to ruin Johnny and I's friendship." he murmurs as he pushes his hair back. 

"And I'm in this involved, because..?", "Because he wants you and you clearly want him." Taeyong blurted and Jaehyun's face grew another shade of red. "I- I never said I wanted him." he argued but the elder shook his head. "You're very obvious, Jae." he said and Jaehyun grumbled but didn't deny it. 

"So, are you going to do it?" Taeyong asked and Jaehyun sat there, seemingly deep in thought as he processed the plan. "Fine". 

♡

"Sichengie, can you please translate this for me?" Taeyong heard Yuta whine. It was Wednesday and Taeyong was back to writing lyrics during class all while trying to ignore the embodiment of sex and annoyance that is Nakamoto Yuta. His step-brother was obviously back to pretending to be clueless and innocent just to get Sicheng and or others to help him. 

It was kind of amusing but also bothersome because it seemed that most of who Yuta would as much as look at, would get on their knees and do absolutely anything for the incubus-hybrid (as Taeyong would call him). Yuta quickly became popular due to his good looks and that is something Taeyong had dreaded. 

He could see why, though, if Yuta had no personality whatsoever, Taeyong would definitely fuck the smaller too. Oh, and if Yuta wasn't, coincidentally, his brother. That was kind of a bit of a no-no as well. Shrugging of the thought as well as Yuta's obnoxious "Thank you Sichengie, you're so good to me!" and "You're so cute, let me love youuu~" 's, Taeyong went back to the song he had been writing. Jaehyun was, unlike most of the time, back in class. He didn't have as many student-council-president-duties, which meant, Taeyong had someone sitting next to him for once. 

"How should I ask him?" the dimpled male whispered and Taeyong blinked at that. "What?" he shot back and Jaehyun inched in closer. "How should I ask Yuta whether he wants to uhm.. you know" he tried to articulate using his hands but Taeyong could tell the younger was awkward and hesitant so he nodded. 

"Oh, to fuck, right" he sputtered and Jaehyun's face immediately grew red. "Don't say it out loud!" he hissed and Taeyong snickered. "I'm not sure you're the right one to actually do it, have you ever even done it? You're acting like a virgin." he asked and Jaehyun rubbed in face to somehow maybe get rid of the red tint on his cheeks. "Yes, I have, he's just- Yuta is-" Jaehyun stammered. "He's what?" Taeyong murmured. "He's- I- I'm just nervous".

Taeyong blinked.

"You sound like a virgin, Jaehyun." he said and the dimpled male groaned. "Shut up, asshole." he muttered before going back to his essay which Taeyong didn't even bother to begin writing. Something about the way Jaehyun had been acting lately, rubbed Taeyong the wrong way. "Anyways, you need advice how you should ask him?" Taeyong murmured and Jaehyun perked up at that with a nod. 

"Ask him out on a date" he said, "and then, uh, seduce him or whatever, I don't even know." Taeyong muttered, he felt weird giving his best friend advice on how to fuck his little brother. "You don't sound very convinced yourself, tyong." Jaehyun commented and the elder let out a sigh.

"Look most of the time when I'd want to get laid, I'd go to a party, get drunk and dance with someone to then take them to my place-", "You take them to your place? Even with your parents there and all?" Jaehyun interrupted and Taeyong massaged his temples. "That is not my point but to answer your question; Up until recently I was just with my mother and my mother would usually go out with Tadashi anyways, so whoever I'd hook with was alone with me" he explained and Jaehyun nodded.

"Besides, it shouldn't be much of a problem for you, you live on campus" Taeyong added and Jaehyun hummed. "You're right.." he said with pursed lips. He seemed deep in thought for a second and just as Taeyong was about to go back to his lyrics, Jaehyun tapped on his shoulder. "Will you throw a party, then?". 

Huh?

"A party? What would I throw a party for?" he asked and Jaehyun rose his eyebrows. "Well, getting drunk and hooking up is far easier than going on a date and there are no other parties coming up soon." he said and Taeyong scoffed.

"Why should I help you? Throw a party yourself." he said but Jaehyun shook his head. "Taeyong, I am helping you if anything. Also, a party in a dorm? You still live in a house, it's easier to do it at your place." he said and Taeyong sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for a party anytime soon but Jaehyun was right. "Alright, well, what's the occasion?".

♡

"Oh, hyungie, you're throwing a party for me~?" Yuta mused as he threw himself onto the elder. "Get off me!" Taeyong spat but Yuta had surprisingly strong arms. "I'm gonna tell mom and dad all about it, you're so sweet." Yuta hummed all while Taeyong struggled to push the smaller away to then shoo him out of his room.

"This party isn't just for you, It's to celebrate the fact that we make a big family now." he murmured and Yuta separated. "Does mom know?" he asked and Taeyong nodded. "She was beyond excited when I told her and said she was happy with just how much effort I put into being a good, big brother." he said with a snort as he rolled his eyes.

"Tadashi and mom will be going out, too, they're taking a trip to Osaka, so that us young people - as my mother said - can be by ourselves." he added and Yuta smirked. "You're really trying to make it up to me, huh, hyungie." he said, voice significantly ... different, seductive almost. Taeyong gulped. 

"Yeah, sure, uh, I'm making it up to you" he muttered and Yuta inched closer, cupping the elder's face suddenly. "You're so good to me, hyung." he whispered before placing a wet kiss on the elder's cheek at which Taeyong jumped and grunted. Wiping his cheek in disgust he pushed Yuta away. 

"What the fuck, dude!" he shrieked and Yuta giggled. "Have you never received a kiss? What are you? inexperienced?" he laughed and Taeyong furrowed his brows. "I am not inexperienced, but you're my brother and this is gross!" he exclaimed but Yuta kept on giggling. 

"Not really" he hummed. "You and I aren't real brothers" he said and with that (as well as a greasy wink) he left Taeyong's man-cave. Inhaling as he closed his eyes, Taeyong tried to process what he was feeling. Somehow, this simple, stupid kiss had him malfunction. 

Yuta was his brother and yet he couldn't help but feel his heartbeat quicken. Taeyong was disgusted by as well as attracted to the smaller and it was messing with his head, he didn't know what to feel, because Jaehyun was right, no matter how annoying Yuta was, he couldn't deny just how pretty he was, but he wasn't allowed to think that way, his heart had no right to beat faster at a kiss from his brother, his own, damn brother.

He did of course note that Yuta was very attractive, the second he saw him even, Yuta was pure eyecandy, a sin on two legs but he suppressed those thoughts up until the simple, stupid kiss. Huffing and letting himself fall back into the mattress, Taeyong gulped. 

Yuta was his brother. Yuta was his damn brother, Taeyong tried to convince himself that, Yuta was his brother and therefore not attractive to Taeyong. Right. Taeyong was not attracted to the younger. Not a bit. He was not attracted to those big eyes, pink, plush lips or small, cute waist and the kinks or ridiculous Yaoi jokes Yuta mentioned a concerning amount of time a day certainly didn't spark Taeyong's interest either. Not one bit, nope, not at all. Yuta was his brother.


End file.
